A Thousand Years
by ABapples
Summary: songfic. A thousand years By Christina Perri. A very sugary sweet Harmony Wedding One Shot. Read and Review Please!  SEQUEL COMING UP!


Disclaimer: All of those wonderful things are not from me. I am not making any bucks from this shitty piece. Thank you very much

**A thousand Years**

**A Harmony Wedding One-Shot **

**By: Tom-Emma-Dan-Love-Triangle/DisownedPrincess/HarryLovesHermione**

***Those 3 usernames of mine are from 3 different sites. **

***I don't have a Beta. And I do not know what that is. (Pity moi)**

***Fluff ensues. **

She took a deep steady breath. She feels her heart beating unusually fast. She can almost hear the thudding so loud in her own ears_. Is this how it feels?_ Walking towards the altar? Being in the red carpeted aisle, being the centre of attention all over again?

Hermione Granger tightened her grip on her father's arms. She's scared, no, terrified. Well, it's not every day that you would walk in a long lacy white veil gown, with all those people staring at you, and that 'cheesy' kind of piano piece playing in the background.

It's almost like facing the dark lord all over again. But then, as she looks straight at the end of the aisle, completely ignoring the beauty of the lilies, roses, and peonies surrounding the altar and the magical ceiling of the Great Hall, she saw _him_ smile at her, standing alone looking all glorious as he was. Hermione chuckled despite the shaking that her face muscles are creating, remembering the first night they made love, he said that to her, 'glorious'.

All of her worries suddenly went away. Of course he's there, always for her.

She took another step closer.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colours and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid_

_To fall_

_But watching you stand alone._

_All of my doubts suddenly goes away somehow._

_One step closer._

He grinned in anticipation. Roaming his eyes in the crowd, smiling proudly at everyone he saw. His and her bride's friends, relatives, and families are all in here, Muggles and Wizards and Witches. He chuckled, because even the Malfoy's are in here.

He almost choked on his own chuckle when he laid eyes on her. It's like the time had stopped as they share that one look. _She's _just as nervous as he is. And he is sure of that. But _God_, she really is the most beautiful girl he ever laid eyes on. Her brown almost chocolate-y hair, crowning her face like an angel, even with that _white thing_ on her head, she still is really pretty.

Harry Potter felt braver than before. Well, winning the heart of the Brightest Witch of their Age, is seems like the hardest thing to do, especially when he had so many rival when he was still courting her.

But then, like always, he's the winner. From this day on, no actually he already promised that to himself before, that he will never let anything, anyone, take her away from him. He is bloody absolutely positive of that.

His smile grows wider, warmer, as she took one last step.

_Time stands still_

_Beauty I know she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything _

_Take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath,_

_Every hour, has come to this_

_One step closer_

Hermione Granger kissed her father's cheeks, before she moved towards her groom. And then Harry humbly shook her father's hands. Their eyes are glinting with tears. Sharing an awkward but sweet smiles Harry led her towards the altar, smiling proudly at the vicar. The ceremony was solemn, simple, yet full of promises.

"_Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous._

_Love is never boastful or conceited. It is never rude or selfish._

_It does not take offense and is not resentful._

_Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins, but delights in the truth._

_It is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope, and to endure whatever comes."_

"I do."

"Yes, I do."

_I have died everyday waiting for you, _

_Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years,_

_I love you for a thousand more._

"I now pronounce you, man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Harry bit his lower lip idly, looking at his wife.

_Wife, _his wife, he couldn't believe it.

He happily leaned in and captured his wife's lips, tenderly kissing her.

Hermione hungrily kissed him back, making the 'audiences' either laugh or coos.

"I love you so much." Harry whispered

"I love you more." Hermione answered before she mischievously winked at him. 

**A/N: Thanks all! I know it's not that really powerful. But I just couldn't bare this ache in my chest, whenever I hear that song, and then my mind wanders thinking about Harry and Hermione. **

**Want a sequel? Review please! **


End file.
